NOTHING IS FORBIDDEN IN LOVE
by sweet-ruriaka55
Summary: What will happen in the trip to Talark (if ever that is the place where Hibiki's going...) Sorry I stink at summaries... but please read and review! i'm fine with anonymous...
1. Default Chapter

IT'S NOT FORBIDDEN TO DO THIS  
  
warning: to Meia fans don't get mad at me!!!! Plus everybody knows I'm not the owner of Vandread! Duh!  
  
Chapter 1 IS THIS GOOD OR BAD?  
  
"Wow! This bed is so soft!" Dita shouted as she lied on the bed. Hibiki sat beside Dita. Dita closed her eyes and smiled, feeling so comfortable. Hibiki gazed at Dita. It was seducing him to kiss her. Slowly, Hibiki went in top of Dita and kissed her. Dita's eyes widened. They stopped and looked at each other. "Mr. Alien, what was that?!" Dita asked. Hibiki sat back. "That was a kiss" a voice suddenly said. "grandpa! You mean, you saw it?" Hibiki shouted and blushed furiously. His grandpa smirked and said, "Yeah I saw it, was it an ordinary one? Or french kiss?" Dita was confused and asked, " What's a french kiss?" Hibiki's grandpa smirked as he stuck his tongue out and shut the door. Hibiki faced Dita when Dita suddenly kissed him. Dita moved her tongue around Hibiki's lips. Hibiki opened his mouth, allowing Dita's tongue to come inside. Hibiki pushed Dita slowly to the bed, still kissing her. He had finally given her the kiss he had longed for so long. The kiss was like a very hot fire, heating Dita from her lips to her body.  
  
The two were lying down the bed. Soon Hibiki takes Dita's clothes off. He took his off too. Soon they were on the bed n****. Hibiki kisses Dita's whole body making Dita shiver. Dita hugs Hibiki and kisses his face. ~What the heck am I doing?!~ Hibiki thought but he continued anyway. He lowers his head and puts his tongue in there. Dita's eyes widened as she gasped when she felt him do it. "Hi. bi. ki!!!" Dita shouted and moaned with pleasure. Hibiki goes back and faces Dita as he places his head beside her. Hibiki smirked and started to thrust inside her. He thrust slowly first then thrusts faster and faster. He pushed harder and harder till he went deeper into Dita. Dita wrapped her legs around Hibiki's waist making it go more deep making it touch Dita's sensitive part. "I want. to feel. the warmth.. Of. your. body." Hibiki mumbles. His warm breathe touched Dita's cheeks making her shiver again. Then they stopped and panted heavily. Dita gave one last kiss and went to sleep.  
  
At morning, Dita woke without Hibiki beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Mr. Alien. where are you?" Dita mumbled. "Wake up, Dita. I think Meia, Jura nd others are coming over" Hibiki said and helped Dita stand up. Dita was still naked when she stood up, making Hibiki blush. Hibiki turned back and Dita smirked as she kissed him for a while on the cheeks then went inside the bath room.  
  
A: darn it! I don't know how to make a PG thingy! If anyone knows back there, please tell me how! Thank you.. Sorry for the inconvinience but I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible.. 


	2. THE SECRET HAS BEEN TOLD AND SOMEBODY'S ...

IT'S NOT FORBIDDEN TO DO THIS  
  
Chapter 2 THE SECRET HAS BEEN TOLD AND SOMEBODY'S JEALOUS  
  
Jura What?! You haven't arrived there yet and you're doing this? Dita I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist him! Meia So, how did you do it?  
  
Dita looked up and thought. Jura What happened?! Dita Why should I tell you? Meia I think Jura wants to try it. Jura frowned and stared at Meia. She stuck her tongue out, teasing Meia.  
  
Jura At least it's not because of him, I'm going here! Meia Shut up, Jura! Dita got confused who they were talking to. She didn't know that Meia liked Hibiki and that Meia was jealous that he liked Dita. Meia So, Dita, where's Hibiki? Dita Ah, he's in the garden. If you want you can go there alone cause I still need to fix things. Meia stood up as Jura smirked. Meia went to the garden by herself.  
  
In the garden.  
  
Hibiki Ah, Meia, what brings you here? Meia Dita told me. Did you enjoy last night?  
  
Hibiki You know?  
  
Meia Yeah, I know. Hibiki Please don't tell. Meia smirked and sat on his lap, facing him. And then she whispered, "I wouldn't if you do it with me too.." Hibiki No! Meia Fine, I'm telling! And she crossed her arms. Hibiki Okay, I'll do it. Meia smiled and dragged him to the guest's room. Meia Take this. Meia gave him a pill. Hibiki didn't know what it was but took it anyway. Meia took it too. Meia Now you don't have to worry making me pregnant.. Hibiki frowned as Meia took her clothes off. She crawled on top of him and unbottoned his shirt. Now the two were lying on the bed n****. Then Meia started to suck Hibiki's. Hibiki liked what she did if it was Dita but hated the one doing it right now, Meia. Meia crawled on top of him and whispered. Meia Do it before I change my mind. Hibiki stayed at the back of Meia and started to thrust inside her. He goes slow to fast. Meia moaned with desire and pleasure. Meia Yes, ahh!! It feels so good! Faster! ahhh!! Hibiki stopped and pushed Meia to the bed and made her face him. He separated her legs and thrust inside her. He places his hands on her knees and pushes harder. Hibiki stopped and thought of Dita. Hibiki This is enough. It'll hurt Dita if she knows. so goodbye!  
  
Meia It felt good Hibiki.. Thank you! Meia rubbed hers which was very wet. Hibiki wore his clothes and went out.  
  
A: Are you mad?! I'm mad myself.. But anyways please review. 


	3. OOPS, TROUBLE'S COMING BUT EASILY SOLVED

Chapter 3 OOPS, TROUBLE'S COMING BUT CAN BE EASILY SOLVED  
  
Suddenly, the mother ship started to shook. Dita screamed, making Hibiki really worried. He hurriedly ran to her room. Luckily, when Dita was about to fall, Jura caught her. Hibiki opened the door and ran to Dita. Hibiki Are you all right, Dita? Dita Yes. Hibiki hugged Dita. He seemed to be very worried for her. Suddenly, the serene spoke up, "All pilots there are enemies attacking, please ready yourselves for battle!" Hibiki got more worried as he heard the serene. Hibiki Dita, you stay here!  
  
Dita No, the enemy is strong. if you die without me then. then.. Hibiki I understand. so, let's go! Hibiki stretched out his hand and helped Dita stand up. Dita smiled and ran with him. Outside. Hibiki Let's go!  
  
Hibiki and Dita was about to unite but instead it was with Meia. Hibiki was shocked but went on anyway. As the fight was going on, Dita felt a bit dizzy and opened up her screen to Hibiki's. Unluckily, Meia was busy kissing Hibiki and pushing hers to his. Meia Do it again! Please. Meia started to push harder and harder every time. She starts to open her zipper and Meia's was seen. She rubbed it on Hibiki's which was covered by cloth of course. Meia started to push again and then started to open Hibiki's zipper but wasn't able to. Hibiki was really trying to get away from her. They stopped when they noticed Dita. Dita was totally shocked and disappointed because she didn't know Hibiki didn't like it. Because of her total shockness she fainted. Hibiki got worried again and separated with Meia and united with Dita. Hibiki Dita, wake up! Dita, let me explain! Hibiki hurriedly went back to the mother ship. He ran to the doctor and laid Dita on the bed. Hibiki Doctor, what's wrong? Doctor hmm. (examining) Have you ever done something with her? Hibiki Like what? (gulp) *Hibiki started to blush* Doctor Putting your tube inside her. Hibiki (gulp) well, yes. are you going to tell? Doctor Of course! You can't hide it forever. Hibiki was nervous as the doctor opened up his screen to Hibiki's grandmother. The doctor told his grand mother everything and his grand mother hurriedly went to the doctor. Hibiki Grandma. Grandma You could've just told me before doing it. We could've taped it. Hibiki What?! His grandmother smiled at him and hugged him. Grandma That's okay, Hibiki.. Dita slowly opens her eyes. First everything was blurry and soon came clear. At the moment she saw Hibiki she went away from him, screaming and crying. His grand mother was confused. Hibiki ran towards Dita. He was about to hug her but was stopped by Dita, who slapped him. Hibiki Dita, please. I'll explain! I didn't like it. she forced me or she'll tell grandma our secret!  
  
Dita How do I know you're not lying? Hibiki Because I love you and this is the first time I've ever done it. and it was with you. that makes you very special!  
  
Dita looked down and cried more. Hibiki went near her and hugged her. Dita hugged back and cried more. Dita You are so stupid, Hibiki! I don't care if she would tell! All that matters to me now and forever is that you love me!!! Even if we are far away, all I care about is you loving me. Everyone was touched by her words and started to cry too. Even Hibiki cried. Jura Did I just miss something? Meia I guess so.. Meia frowned and crossed her arms. Jura looked at Meia and started to cover her mouth because she needs to laugh. Jura hurriedly went out and laughed as tears started to run down her cheeks because she was laughing too much. Meia stop it, we're going. Our job's done! Protecting Hibiki. Meia dragged Jura inside their dreads and went back to Meger.  
  
A: Hahahaha! I'm not a real party pooper, right? Well to others maybe not. but anyway please review!c",) NOTE: Hibiki did not like what Meia did at all! get it?! 


	4. UNCONDITIONALLY

NOTHING IS FORBIDDEN IN LOVE  
  
A: Hello, thank you for waiting everyone. I have decided to continue my Vandread fic. And questions have lingered in my mind.. Mushy? Or not mushy? Well, to figure out my decision.. Please read..  
  
Chapter 4 UNCONDITIONALLY  
  
At wherever Meia may be singing..  
  
Meia Here, alone up in my room wishing I can be alone with you. You were my lover and my friend. Why did it have to end? Is it really over? Cause I can't sleep without you here. I'm afraid I'll drown in my own tears. You were the shadow by my side. Now all I do is cry. I don't wanna live without you! I was a fool and I broke your heart. I'm going crazy, please listen to me! Now you're all that I need. I'm begging you please don't take your love away from me. And I give you my heart until eternity, unconditionally..  
  
Suddenly, while Meia is still singing, a man patted her back. Meia shook her head and looked to see who it was. "uhm. do you happen to know someone by the name. Meia?" the man asked. Meia was confused and she replied, "Yeah, it's me." The man automatically hugged her tight and said, "Meia! I am Gon! Don't you remember?!" Meia pushed him an inch away from her and looked into his eyes. "Is it possible?! G.. G... Gon? Gon!!" Meia shouted and hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks. Gon hugged back and whispered, "My promise will always be a promise. ne?" Maia smiled and hugged him tightly as if he would be gone forever. "right.." Meia replied. In a striking way, Jura popped out of nowhere shouting, "BOO!" Meia and Gon jumped back, terrified. "Who's the guy, Meia?" Jura asked. "Hi, I'm Gon!" Gon introduced himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Jura smiled and shook his hand. "Gon, she's Jura, my best friend, that is.." Meia said. Jura smirked and went away. "What's with her?" Gon asked. Meia raised her eyebrows and lifted her shoulders up for a while. "Now what are we gonna do?" Meia asked. "Probably, we'd walk at the park." Gon insisted. Meia nodded without looking at him. So they both went to the park..  
  
At the park..  
  
"So, did you find someone while I was away?" Gon asked. ~ Yeah, and it didn't turn out well. ~ Meia thought. "Hey, answer my question." Gon said. "Huh? Oops! Sorry. well.. Yeah.." Meia said. "Did it turn out well?" Gon asked. Meia just stayed silent as she remembered the time she had it with Hibiki. "You've turned into a silent and secretive girl, Meia." Gon mumbled. "What did you say?" Meia asked and smirked. "Nothing. nothing really." Gon said and smiled. Meia looked up and smirked as she shouted, "Tag! You're it!" Meia ran as far as she could to keep away from Gon. Gon ran after Meia. Until, they stopped near a river. Gon smiled and started to sing..  
  
Gon Is it okay if I call you mine just for a time. And I will be just fine, if I know that you know that I'm wanting, needing your love (Gon held Meia's hands and smiled sweetly at her). If asked you it is all right? If I asked you to hold me tight through a cold dark night. Cause it may be a cloudy day in sight. And I need to let you know that I might be needing your love. And what I'm trying to say isn't really new. Its just the things that happened to me when I'm reminded of you, like when I hear your name or see a place that you've been or see a picture of your grin or pass the house that you've been in, one time or another. It sets of something in me I can't explain and I can't wait to see you again. Oh babe I love your love. What I'm trying to say isn't really new. Its just the things that happened to me when I'm reminded of you.  
  
Meia smiled and blushed. ~ Well. Hibiki is occupied but.. ~ Meia thought but was cut off by Gon's passionate kiss. Meia closed her eyes and kissed back. Gon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Meia felt warm with him. His arms wrapped around her waist, his lips on her lips made Meia felt good. The cold wind blew on their hair, passion was felt for each other. ~ But Hibiki is who I want.. ~ Meia thought as Gon unbuttoned her shirt and slipped her shirt of her body. Meia's eyes widened as she noticed Gon looking at her, smiling. She was drawn deeply into his eyes and her body drawn to his. They laid down on the grass and kissed each other. "Meia. I missed you.." Gon whispered to Meia. Suddenly, Jura popped out of nowhere. "What do you think you guys are doing?" Jura asked with one of her eyebrow raised. "She can't have a life inside her unless I do." Jura said. Gon hurriedly stood up and helped my Meia stand. Meia put her shirt back. "I need explaining, Meia." Jura said. "Well, it's none of your business." Meia said and smirked. Jura smirked back and said, "Oh, I was just joking. Come on go on!" Jura said and sat down and looked at them. Meia and Gon was confused and stared at Jura. "Come on! I wanna see how to. so I can be next, ne?" Jura said. Gon and Meia sweatdropped. "You expect us to do it? Actually, we're not going to." Meia said. "But you were about to!" Jura shouted and pouted. "Well, we're not.. But as long as I know Meia loves me I'll.." Gon said. "And who told you I love you?" Meia asked. " Your moves told me.." Gon said and held her closer to him and looked into her eyes. Meia blushed and kissed him shortly. Gon smiled and kissed back. "YEY!" Jura shouted and jumped to them.  
  
And so evewy one was hapwy. Dita bore Hibiki a cute widdle baby boy and they named it, Nadame. Meanwhile, Meia bore Gon a cute widdle baby girl named Kishia. And Jura finally found a man also named Hibiki which she bore him a son named Ryle. In the future, Nadame and Kishia were married and Ryle married Anna Pei. THE END...  
  
A: The end! That's all folks! See ya! Please review!! Please! Please! And oh yeah. thank you! Is it okay.....? Okay. I see. sorry.. ( I mean if anyone liked it, please read my fanfic "YAN-YAN"S LEGEND" I know it kinda stink. but please!!!!!!! Okay. bye!! But it was nearly mushy, ne? Yep! Bye then! 


End file.
